1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable shelter for covering a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention involves a portable garage that attaches to the outsides of a vehicle's tires so that the garage does not damage the body of the vehicle or the wheel hubs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the most desired aspects of owning an automobile is having your own garage. People tend to park under a shade of a tree or a shade of a tall building during hot sunny weather to avoid going inside an automobile with an oven-like temperature after parking for a few hours. Also, during winter, people without garages do not have a choice but to park outdoors and expose their vehicles to the elements. These individuals have to hope that when hail occurs, it does not damage their automobiles.
Portable shelters for automobiles are well known and have been around for some time, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,236 to Dorame et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,505 to Powell et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,300 to James. These devices use the ground or the center of a wheel hub for support. As a result, the prior art shelters can mar or otherwise damage a vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a portable shelter that does not come in contact with a vehicle's surface or wheel hub.